House Arrest
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: AU. Slash. Mpreg. LMSB. Being with child is the only way to stay out of Azkaban. It just so happens that upon his arrest, Lucius Malfoy was pregnant. He is put under the custody of Dumbledore who leaves him at Grimmauld Place with someone else who should
1. Grimmauld's Newest Occupant

****

House Arrest

Disclaimer: I don't own much at all. I really wish I owned Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Severus and James…oh and Regulus, at least _I_ wouldn't have killed three of them.

****

Summary: **AU. Slash. M-preg. LM/SB.** Being with child is the only way to stay out of Azkaban. It just so happens that upon his arrest, Lucius Malfoy was pregnant. He is put under the custody of Dumbledore who leaves him at Grimmauld Place with someone else who should also be in Azkaban.

****

Warnings: The usual for my stories. **There will also be mentions of rape and torture in this story._ And yes, the Book 5 death did not happen, if it did, I wouldn't have this particular pairing._**

****

Pairing(s): Future Sirius/Lucius.

……………………………………………

****

Remember, Flames only keep me warm in the winter.

……………………………………………

****

Chapter 1:_ Grimmauld's Newest Occupant_

Sirius leaned against the kitchen bench in his family's ancestral home of Twelve Grimmauld Place staring at Albus Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on his face, "You are taking custody of Lucius Malfoy and leaving him here."

"Yes Sirius." Replied the old wizard seriously. "Look, until Lucius has had his baby we can not try him under veritaserum, but I believe his story, just as I believe Severus' and yours. In order to stay here and not have his baby terminated, Lucius has agreed to give us as much information as he can pertaining to Lord Voldemort's future plans, information that Severus can not get."

Sirius sighed and nodded, "And what do you want me to do?" He was not happy about this at all. His cousin's husband was staying out of Azkaban because he had gotten himself knocked up, somehow, even after the blond Death Eater stood trial nobody was sure who the father of his baby was because he was refusing to say. But Sirius wasn't sure about trusting that man, pregnant or not, he was certain Lucius could still do something damaging to the Order, especially if he was being kept under house arrest in their Headquarters.

"I want you to treat him as you yourself wish to be treated." Replied Dumbledore standing up from the table. "I will be getting him from the Ministry's holding cell this afternoon, so in the mean time, I ask that you have a room ready for him and to warn all other occupants of this house that he will be arriving." Sirius nodded reluctantly. "And _please_ tell the children not to repeat anything you tell them outside this house."

Sirius nodded, "Ok…what about Kreacher? He's been communicating with Narcissa throughout the last year…"

"Hm…" Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Well, he is bound by the law of his species to obey his rightful master, you will have to order him to keep quiet and if that fails as it has been known to in the past…I suggest locking him in a closet."

Sirius smirked, "Hermione is here, I don't think that's an option right now."

"I am sure you will think of something. Anyway, I really must go now; I have to sign all the legal documents to put Lucius into my custody.

"Ok." Sirius thought for a moment, "Just _how_ pregnant is he?"

Dumbledore looked back to the younger wizard as he reached the doorway, "He is just coming up to two months along. Madame Pomfrey examined him at my request, he will be due around the end of next March. Oh yes, I nearly forgot, Lucius will not have his wand on him, the Ministry have decided to keep that away from him."

"Well that's a relief, I must say. Bye then."

Dumbledore nodded his _goodbye_ and left the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his long dishevelled hair, "Guess I have to break the news then…"

"What news?" Asked Remus as he stepped into the kitchen.

Sirius pulled himself up on to the bench and frowned, "You heard about Malfoy?"

Remus sat on the table facing Sirius, "I know he'll be under Dumbledore's custody by the end of the day, why?"

Sirius smirked a little, "Dumbledore has decided that Lucius will be staying _here_ for the duration of his pregnancy, and possibly afterwards. Apparently my cousin-in-law has agreed to tell us everything he knows about Voldemort's plans that Snape hasn't been able to find out, all this in exchange for keeping his arse out of Azkaban, I suppose."

Remus raised an eyebrow slightly, "So, I take it you will be his sole supervisor when everyone is back at Hogwarts or doing whatever it is that they do?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The Animagus chewed his bottom lip almost nervously for a moment. "How bad do you think his hormones will get compared to Lily?"

Remus snorted in amusement, "I pity you, I really do."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Thanks, you're a mate." There was definite sarcasm in his tone. "Anyway, can you let everyone else know while I get his room ready?"

Remus frowned and nodded, "I suppose so, although I'm sure Dumbledore wanted this news to come from _you._"

Sirius hopped off the bench and headed for the door, "Yeah, he did. Oh, and can you tell them not to repeat _anything_ you tell them about Lucius?" Remus nodded, though he didn't look too pleased. "Thank you. I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that Black!" Called Remus after his friend.

………

Come late afternoon, Grimmauld Place was nearly deserted. Arthur Weasley who had never liked Lucius to begin with had left followed by his family not long after, Moody was too paranoid to stick around and Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt had said they had some _urgent_ business to attend to.

Harry, Hermione and Remus were still in this house though. Remus was there because Sirius had practically begged him to stay for as long as he could, Harry was there because he felt being in the same building as Lucius Malfoy (without a wand) was preferable to going back to the Dursleys. And Hermione was willing to give the senior Malfoy a chance for reasons unknown to the three males in the house.

Sirius was just coming out of the kitchen when the doorbell went, which set his mother off once again, "Can someone _shut her up?!"_

"We're on it!" Called Harry from upstairs.

Sirius went to the door and opened it, all the while wondering why Dumbledore didn't bother using the locking mechanism that only he, Remus and Sirius could use. He really wasn't bracing himself for much of a surprise upon seeing Lucius Malfoy once again, but when he did lay eyes on the man he was quite shocked.

Lucius did not look at all confident, arrogant or self-righteous, he did not look at all like the wealthy aristocrat Sirius had seen pictures of in the _Daily Prophet_ recently. The man was even paler than usual and almost sickly looking; his once extremely expensive robes were hanging off him due to weight loss that could not be healthy for someone with child. On top of that, there was a definite haunted look in those once cold grey eyes that were staring right back at Sirius.

It seems a short time in Azkaban and Ministry holding cells does a hell of a lot to a guilty man. Thought Sirius as he let the two men into his hated family home. "Well, welcome to my humble abode." Lucius gave a curt nod and folded his arms protectively over his abdomen. Judging by Lucius' demeanour so far, Sirius figured he might not be too hard to live with after all.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "Right, I have some important business to attend to. I will leave you to get Lucius settled in, Sirius… And your things will arrive tomorrow morning Lucius."

The two men nodded and watched as the old wizard left.

Before Sirius could open his mouth to say anything, Lucius spoke and despite the man's wrecked appearance he still managed to sound quite cold. "You seem rather accommodating to someone who nearly killed your godson a little over a month ago, it's a shame I failed."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, "Well, upon seeing your appearance I had the stupidest thought that you might be a little more pleasant, but it seems your _hormonal imbalance_ has started already. Pregnancy is a _bugger_ isn't it?" he noticed Lucius wince quite visually at his last comment but he chose to ignore it, for now, anyway. "I'll show you to your room, _Lucius."_

……………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that?

****

Next Chapter: Lucius suffers some violent morning sickness, Sirius tries to get Lucius to eat something and Lucius is more willing to listen to Hermione than anyone else…

Title maybe subject to change, cause I think its crap but I couldn't come up with anything better. If you have a better idea, drop me a line!


	2. Treat Him Nicely

****

House Arrest

Disclaimer: I don't own very much, but I can dream, right?

****

Bound-to-Evanescence: You're right, there are very few Lucius/Sirius fics out there, and I plan to write more soon.

****

Legolas19: Ha ha, of course I'll update!

****

Brunette89: Glad you love it!

****

Cutieak88: Ah, you'll have to wait and see who the other father is, it will come up when Siri and Luce get closer, trust me.

****

Jadwiga: No it's very rare that Lucius is the one who gets pregnant, it's usually him knocking everyone else up. How do I manage? Not easily as some of my fics have become less of a priority now.

****

ThouandI: Oh yes, Siri should have fun!

****

Eleonora1: Ah the rape thing…well, its probably easy to guess what happened but I won't say it. But your last comment is quite correct.

****

Draco Malfoy-Potter: Glad you like it!

****

Quills 'N Ink: Glad you think so!

****

Shinigami: Ah, you'll have to wait and see who the other father was, but I'll try not to scar you for life.

…………………………………………………………

Yes, OoCness will feature in this; it will mainly be Lucius though and perhaps Hermione._ Oh and forget the summary I gave for this chapter at the end of the last one._

…………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ Treat Him Nicely_

It was the next morning now and Harry and Hermione were yet to see the pregnant Malfoy now he was staying at Grimmauld Place. Although from some of the quite abusive things Sirius was saying about Lucius the previous night, they weren't entirely sure they wanted to.

Hermione frowned as Sirius made another derogative comment about Lucius, "You should be nicer to him. He is pregnant."

"Are you feeling ok?" Asked Harry putting a hand to her forehead, only to have it batted away.

"I am feeling _fine."_ Said Hermione scowling slightly. She looked back to Sirius who still looked quite nonchalant. "You said it yourself, Dumbledore wants you to treat him how you wish to be treated…and if that's the case, then should we start treating _you_ like carpet scum?"

Remus stirred some milk into his tea as he spoke, "She has a very good point Sirius." Sirius glared at him. "I am not overly fond of him either, but we should try and make his stay as pleasant as possible. Its obvious he wants to keep that kid."

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair looking as haughty as possible, "Fine…but still, you can't expect me to fawn over him just because he's pregnant. He's still a Death Eater and he's married to my bitch of a cousin."

Remus frowned slightly, "What does his marriage have to do with anything?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Nothing, but it means he's related to me."

"…So?"

"Well…" Sirius made a little noise. "Stop questioning me you prat."

Remus snorted, "Yes Sir."

Harry decided to keep his mouth closed, as he knew whatever he said would either annoy Sirius or annoy Hermione, either way, he wouldn't win.

Sirius frowned at Hermione, "Why are you trying to be so nice to him anyway?"

"I just…it's the least we can do." Replied Hermione quietly. "I read a book about male pregnancies, they're very delicate things-"

"Why were you reading about male pregnancies?" Questioned Harry curiously.

"I just was." Dismissed Hermione, "Anyway, the book said that they can only be possible with a certain potion, it also said that almost anything can provoke a miscarriage and that the few men who have had a miscarriage have died." She gazed at Sirius as if willing him to make a crack about Lucius dying.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'll defend _Snape_ until I'm blue in the face as well, if I have to." Replied Hermione, she folded her arms and leaned back in his chair. "Everyone deserves a second chance…or most people do."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you love him so much Hermione, go and take him some breakfast."

Hermione huffed and got up from the table, "I will then." She filled a tray with the bacon, eggs, sausages and mushrooms that the rest of them had had, as well as a glass of orange juice and a pot of tea.

As Hermione left the kitchen the three guys all heard the distinct word of _'bastard'_ muttered as she passed Sirius.

…

Once she was outside the bedroom Lucius was staying in, Hermione paused. She wasn't too fond of the idea of being alone with this man, even if it was just for a short time, but as no one else seemed to have enough decency to be nice to him, she had to. She still wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to be nice to Lucius Malfoy, a man that she knew to be a Death Eater and quite nasty, but it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

After a few more moments of hesitating, Hermione knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Well, he sounds welcoming, I just hope that holds up when he sees who it is. Hermione supported the tray with one arm and opened the door slowly. The bedroom was empty upon her first glance around but then she saw the _too_ thin, pale and wary form of Lucius Malfoy come out of the ensuite bathroom. She forced a smile; his eyes had already narrowed slightly. "I brought you some breakfast, in case you were hungry."

As soon as the smell of the food wafted over to him, Lucius heaved, covered his mouth and ran back into the bathroom to throw up.

Hermione cringed at the retching noises the man was making as she put the tray down on a chest of drawers. She should have known, she had been around one of her cousins at the beginning of her pregnancy and most food set her off vomiting. "…Are you ok?"

There was a pause in the retching as Lucius found it in himself to reply, "No…" Then his head was back in the toilet.

Hermione took a deep breath and tentatively went over to the bathroom door, she could of course just turn and leave the bedroom, but she felt the need to make sure he was ok. The brief view of the Death Eater that she had gotten, before he had thrown up, told her that he was definitely skinnier than he had been when they were back at the _Department of Mysteries_ and she knew that couldn't be healthy. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucius was breathing heavily, his knuckles had gone white from where he was clutching the brim of the toilet bowl and his hair was dishevelled and looked as though it had been pulled back in a hurry. "Can you stop this?" his voice was hoarse and it was apparent that he didn't really care at the moment about the fact that he was talking to a _mudblood._

"No…" Hermione chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I could find a _Stomach Calming Solution…_that might help, thought I'm not sure if it works for morning sickness as well."

Lucius gave a slight nod of his head, "Please do."

Hermione was quite taken aback by lack of attitude towards her, hearing Lucius say _'please'_ full stop must have been a rare thing to hear. "Ok…do you want me to take the food as well?"

"No…leave it."

"Ok. If you need anything, just give me a yell." With that, Hermione turned and headed for the door, just as she opened it, Lucius appeared at the bathroom door.

"Its Miss Granger, isn't it?"

Hermione looked back over her shoulder, "Yes it is…call me _Hermione."_

Lucius nodded, "I will."

This is rather awkward now that he isn't throwing up. "…Well, I'll go and see about that potion. If you want food that's a little more _bland,_ I can get you some toast or something."

"No thank you."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

After receiving a curt nod, Hermione left the room and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, still alive I see?"

Hermione smirked, "Yes, I am still alive… Considering I just witnessed him throwing his guts up, he was rather pleasant."

"Oh god…" Muttered Sirius, "He's corrupted you already."

Hermione just ignored him and turned to the only other adult in the room, Remus, "Am I able to send an owl to Professor Snape?"

"Depends," Started Remus, "What do you plan on putting in the owl?"

Hermione sat down, "I just need some information about a _Stomach Calming Solution,_ I just want to know whether it works for morning sickness as well and if it does, I was wondering if he'd send me some."

Remus frowned slightly, "Well…it doesn't sound too incriminating, just make sure you don't say who its for."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks." She left the kitchen and headed back upstairs to her room so she could compose the letter to the unsavoury Potions master.

…

Sirius huffed after Harry had left the kitchen, "I really don't think you should encourage her to get close to that man."

Remus sighed, he should have seen this coming, "Sirius, tell me, what is the worse Lucius can do while he's pregnant and under the strict watch of the Order? He's not going to hurt Hermione or anyone else, because that would just get him sent straight back to Azkaban, pregnant or not."

Sirius rested his arms on the table a deep frown line appearing between his eyebrows, "Well maybe you're right but still…he's a Death Eater, he has a reputation for attacking _women."_

"Hermione can look after herself." Said Remus firmly. "Anyway, Lucius isn't stupid enough to try something now, I am almost certain he knows what will happen if he breaches any of the rules of his house arrest. Hermione will be _fine_ in his presence, especially while we're here, and anyway, I think it's a god sent that he's allowing her company. Perhaps we'll be able to find out what led to him being pregnant in the first if she can talk to him."

"Remus, do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you again?"

The werewolf had the good grace to roll his eyes, "No, you don't. What I _meant_ was…does Lucius come off as the kind of man that would allow himself to be dominated?"

"Guess not…"

"There you go. I think that baby's conception was forced-"

"Yeah but 'Mione said you need a potion to get a bloke pregnant." Pointed out Sirius. "Why would he drink something like that, I mean, I know he's blond but I didn't think he was quite that stupid."

Remus frowned slightly, "Maybe he had a spiked drink and he was…raped."

"But if that's the case, then why is he keeping it?" Questioned Sirius, "I mean…if it was me, I wouldn't particularly want a reminder like a baby if I was raped."

Remus stared at the sink in thought for a moment or two, "Maybe someone knew he wouldn't want his baby to die if he was pregnant…for all we know, he might have this deep desire to have more children. I'd want to start again if I had a son like his."

Sirius snorted, "Mm maybe…why would they do it though? According to Snape, Lucius was basically Voldemort's second in command."

Remus shrugged, "I have no idea…"

"You've been thinking about this though, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Remus nodded and sighed, "That's why I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Fair enough."

Remus turned his eyes back to Sirius, he still looked very thoughtful, "Maybe he wasn't as loyal to Voldemort as some Death Eaters would have liked…"

Sirius nodded slowly, "…I s'pose it does sound like the kind of plan Bellatrix would come up with…you think Snape knows?"

"I don't know…maybe…"

…………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: A terrible place to end, I know, but I'm tired. There was far more Hermione in that chapter than I planned, but, I never stick to plans so it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise. Oh, and Sirius _blonde_ remark, don't get offended if you are blonde cause I am too.

****

Next Chapter: Sirius is left _alone_ with Lucius when Harry, Hermione and Remus are all out for the day.


	3. Alone With Lucius

****

House Arrest

Disclaimer: I don't own very much…_sadness…_

****

ThouandI: Ah yes, you'll have to wait and see how the pregnancy came about…

****

Olio: Glad you like it!

****

Eleonora1: Ah yes, I did plan for someone to speculate about rape before I got your last review, its just that someone wasn't going to be Remus. Sirius is a bit of a bastard in this fic, isn't he? That was definitely intentional. And yes, Hermione could probably relate to Lucius a lot more than the boys in the house.

****

Brunette89: Ha ha, Lucius/Sirius action will come soon! But it has to take its time…

****

Cutieak88: Ha ha, good guess with the _other father_ thing, but I won't be revealing that for a while yet.

****

Legolas19: Thank you!

****

Jadwiga: Snape knows, he never guesses **:-D** Oh yes, Lucius will have to depend on Hermione a lot while Sirius is being an arse.

****

Shinigami: Yeah he did hate his family but he probably still had to interact with Bellatrix until he ran away from home. Anyways, people shouldn't get offended by that _blonde_ comment as I myself, am blonde as well, I mainly wrote that to poke fun at myself as I always get told _the blonde is getting to me._

****

Jen: Ok!

………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 3:_ Alone with Lucius_

It had been two weeks since Lucius Malfoy had arrived at Grimmauld Place now and he was finally starting to relax a little. He didn't really leave his bedroom that often, preferring to stay as far away from Sirius as he could but Sirius felt the same so he kept his distance at meal times when Lucius decided to join them.

Hermione's owled request to her Potions Master about the _Stomach Calming Solution_ had taken nearly three days to be replied to, but there had been an Order meeting in those three days so she figured he was quite busy. However, Professor Snape was kind enough to send a vial of the potion with direct instructions for giving it to a pregnant person. His letter had shown a great dislike of Lucius, so she was rather surprised he had bothered to help in the first place.

"There's only a tiny bit in there." Said Lucius when he looked into the goblet Hermione had just given him.

"Professor Snape said that any more than that_ a day could damage you and your baby." Replied Hermione; she showed the blond the vial. "Six drops is all it takes and when the morning sickness subsides you have to stop taking it in case it causes more damage."_

"Snape said that?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I figured if anyone knew about this solution it would have been him.

Lucius gave her a half smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Despite Sirius constantly telling her she didn't know what she was getting herself into, Hermione found she was getting along quite well with Lucius already. In fact, he was a very interesting person in her opinion, next to Remus; he was the only other person in Grimmauld Place whom she could hold a proper conversation with without starting an argument.

………

"You be nice." Said Hermione one morning to Sirius, as she and Harry were both going to go to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. And with Remus gone for a few days that meant that Sirius and Lucius would be alone for a good few hours.

"I will if he is." Replied Sirius frowning slightly.

Hermione sighed, "Please Sirius? I don't want to have to start from scratch…"

"Fine." Said Sirius, he wasn't quite as bothered by Lucius' presence now but the few times they had passed in the hallways or on the stairs, the blond hadn't been too kind at all. He usually got a sneer or a biting remark thrown at him so he had no choice but to retaliate. No matter what Hermione said, he didn't believe that Lucius was worthy of respect after the things that man had done in his past. "But if he gives me reason to be nasty then I will."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on you two, we're going!" Called Tonks from the entrance hall, she was taking them to Diagon Alley.

Sirius sighed when he heard his mother start screaming again, "Good one Tonks."

"HALF BREEDS! MUDBLOODS! FOUL CREATURES! BANE OF MY FLESH!"

"Sorry Sirius." Said Tonks guiltily, as she saw him storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sirius heard the three of them leave as he approached his mother's hideous screaming portrait, "Shut up you stupid old bat!" He grabbed the curtain that had fallen back and yanked it back across the portrait with some difficulty. "God I hate you, you stupid cow…" He muttered angrily.

"She did have a rather slow and painful death."

Sirius spun around to see Lucius leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, "Really?"

The blond nodded tiredly, "Yes. Apparently the old hag fell down the stairs, she was found a few days later half dead by Narcissa."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in minor amusement, "And there I was thinking it would have been something spectacular."

"No…just a common household accident."

"Hang on," Said Sirius suddenly, "Where was Kreacher when that happened?"

"With us." Replied Lucius, "I have no idea why though."

Sirius nodded slowly, he tried as inconspicuously as he could to look Lucius up and down. He was a very good looking man and with Sirius' own sexual orientation, Lucius would have been the kind of guy he may have dated back when he was younger, before Azkaban.

"Now, now, _cousin,_ are you checking me out?" Asked Lucius, an eyebrow arched curiously, there was definite amusement in his voice.

Sirius snapped out of his daze and forced a scowl onto his face, "You think far too much of yourself _Lucius._ Why would I be checking _you_ out?"

Lucius smirked and moved a little nearer to the dark haired man, "Well, I happen to know that you being a Gryffindor was not the only reason your family wanted to disown you," Sirius was glaring at him willingly now. "They found out about your sexual preference didn't they? They wanted you gone because of it, but they were too high up in society to outright disown you."

Sirius was practically steaming now, very few people knew he was gay. Remus and James were actually the only friends he had told, though he figured his younger brother Regulus had been spying on him when they were at school, probably so that he could report back to their parents. "What about yourself, _Lucius?_ I never took you as a _bottom_ kind of man."

Lucius gave him a dirty look, "Normally under willing circumstances, I wouldn't be." With that, he turned on his heal and went straight back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius still had a hand on the curtain covering his mother's portrait so that it couldn't fall back, he was now quite confused. What had Lucius meant by that? _'Normally under willing circumstances…',_ was Remus correct in thinking that Lucius had been forced?

Sirius sighed, now what was he meant to do? Should he leave Lucius alone to sulk or should he go and apologise for being so nasty to him? Lucius had started it anyway, hadn't he?

No Sirius, you started the snapping because he caught you staring…

"Dammit." He turned and headed back down the stairs, he decided to give Lucius a little while to stew before he attempted an apology. What was worrying him more than Lucius' severe reaction to his _bottom_ comment, was how Hermione would react to him starting a fight with Lucius. He had a sinking feeling that she would probably cause him great pain if she found out.

"Ah Sirius."

Sirius jumped at the sound of the voice, he looked up and saw Dumbledore had just entered the house, "Oh hi…"

Dumbledore had that usual twinkle in his eye, "I thought I would pop in and see how you and your guests are holding up."

Sirius nodded slowly, "Oh, we're fine. Harry and Hermione have been helping with redecorating this place…"

"And Lucius?"

Damn, you had to ask about him didn't you? Thought Sirius, "Yeah, he's ok, I think. Hermione's made friends with him, oddly enough."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah good, yes, Remus mentioned that when I spoke with him." Sirius didn't like the sound of that, what if Remus had told Dumbledore what he'd been doing to Lucius? "He also mentioned that you and Lucius have been attempting to put your pasts behind you, and get along."

Oh thank you Moony, I owe you one. "Yeah…well, _attempting_ being the operative word. Drink?"

"Yes thank you." Dumbledore followed Sirius down to the kitchen. "I am sure it would take a bit of time before you both got used to each other."

"Mm," Sirius nodded, he kept his back to Dumbledore as he poured them both a glass of brandy. "It will. Here."

Dumbledore took a sip of his brandy, then he spoke with a lowered voice, "Has Lucius mentioned anything about his condition?"

"You mean other than complaining about his morning sickness?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of _what happened_ to bring the pregnancy on."

Sirius frowned slightly, should he tell Dumbledore what words had been passed between them only a few minutes ago? No, he decided, he wanted to find out what Lucius meant without anyone else's help or input. "No…he hasn't. He's just been keeping to himself most of the time. He talks more to Hermione, but I don't think they really touch on the matter of his pregnancy."

……

After Dumbledore had gone and before the kids came back from Diagon Alley, Sirius hadn't had time to go upstairs and check on Lucius.

"What are you two doing back so soon?"

Harry shrugged, "Tonks said something about _possible attack_ and _Death Eaters…"_

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, she was very vague but she said that we would have to finish our shopping another day."

"Ah, ok then." Replied Sirius, he was wondering what would happen if Hermione went upstairs and found Lucius still fuming and sulking. "Well, if you want some lunch, there's still some in the kitchen. I eh, have to go feed Buckbeak."

He headed to the stairs and as he ascended them he could feel Hermione watching him suspiciously and then he realised why. He never fed Buckbeak again this soon after the Hippogriff had had breakfast.

"Sirius?" Called Hermione's voice quietly up the stairs.

Sirius sighed, _Here it comes._ "Yes Hermione?" He looked back over his shoulder at the girl and saw she looked quite bashful.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Sorry I'm being such a cow to you about Lucius…but my mum miscarried a couple of years ago, I just don't want to see someone else go through that."

Sirius smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it. You were right, I am _inconsiderate prick,_ Remus and James use to tell me that all the time." Hermione smirked. "Anyway, I will try and be nice from now on, so you can stop smacking me every time Lucius is upset."

"All right then."

…………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I think I'm finally getting over my writer's block now that my school holiday is drawing to a close.

****

Next Chapter: An Order meeting and Lucius' information about Voldemort will be heard. And Andromeda Tonks makes an appearance.


	4. Not So Bad

****

House Arrest

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own nothing.

****

Legolas19: Thanks for reviewing! Course I'll update **:-D**

****

ThouandI: Ah yes, dear Lucius was definitely forced, but yes, you'll still have to wait and see what happened.

****

Cutieak88: Ha ha, I'm hurrying!

****

FREAK014: I'm glad you were made to read this **:-P** Thanks for reviewing!

****

Padfoot n' Moony: Sure!

****

Jadwiga: Oh yes, Lucius' comment definitely has Siri thinking now. I'll try and make this chapter as fascinating as you think its going to be.

****

Shinigami: Thank you for that insight!

****

Eleonora1: Ha ha! I take it I am doing a good job of being cryptic about Lucius' predicament, then?

****

jc: okies!

……………………………………………………………………

I have decided not to add Andromeda into this story, after all. And the 'Next Chapter' bit last chapter, just ignore that.

Lucius is five and a half months pregnant this chapter.

……………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 4:_ Not So Bad_

It was the end of October and Twelve Grimmauld Place was virtually deserted, save for Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. The house-elf, Kreacher, had been found dead a couple of weeks ago so they no longer had to worry about him passing information onto Narcissa Malfoy, who would undoubtedly pass it onto Bellatrix.

It was late one morning and Sirius, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, was a bit worried about Lucius who hadn't come down for any breakfast yet. The blond had been appearing for every meal for the last three weeks, but now he hadn't Sirius had decided to go and check on him. The two of them had been getting on a bit better than they had to start with, ever since the day Lucius had told Sirius how his mother had died, the remaining Black hadn't made a single crack about Lucius' pregnancy. Lucius, also, had stopped picking on Sirius, the two men figured it would probably be easier on the both of them if they tried to put their differences behind them.

Sirius headed up the stairs and to Lucius' room, as he stopped at the door he could hear coughing coming from inside. He sighed and knocked on the door, "Lucius?"

The coughing stopped momentarily for a raspy voice to reply, "What?"

Sirius opened the door, ignoring the very unwelcoming tone, "Are you ok?" he cringed a little when he heard Lucius throw up. "Guess not…"

"No…I am not ok…" Lucius' voice sounded shaky and hoarse.

Before he could say anything more, Sirius heard more retching, he headed to the ensuite bathroom and peered in. Sure enough, there was Lucius with his head in toilet bowl, his hair appeared to have been pulled back in a hurry, and he was shaking. "Can I do anything?" he saw Lucius give a small nod.

"Stomach Calming Solution…bedside table…"

"OK," Sirius went to the bedside table and pulled out the small bottle, trying to ignore the retching coming from the bathroom. He picked up a glass from the bedside table, "How much of it?"

"Six…drops…" The toilet flushed.

Sirius tipped six drops of the solution into the glass before going back into the bathroom and crouched down next to Lucius. He tentatively rubbed the other man's back while Lucius forced the solution down his throat; he heaved a bit and groaned. "Does it work straight away?"

"Yes…" Lucius tried to get up but he was a bit disoriented at the moment and he nearly fell back on top of Sirius.

"Let me help you," said Sirius standing up, he wrapped an arm around Lucius' waist, only getting a minor protest, and he led the man to the sink which is where he seemed to be trying to get. He held Lucius up as the blond man washed his mouth out with toothpaste and mouthwash. "I thought your morning sickness had stopped."

"So did I," replied Lucius hoarsely after spitting the mouthwash out. "I think I need to lie down…" he allowed Sirius to lead him back into the bedroom. He settled back down in the bed in a pair of loose pants and a T-shirt that Sirius had forced up on, and he let Sirius throw the covers back over him.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed, he had never seen Lucius look so vulnerable before, which was something he felt quite privileged about seeing because he knew Lucius wouldn't normally let people see him like this. If he had ever been in this kind of state before. "Is there anything you want?"

Lucius hesitated for a moment, he really did not like being so helpless, he also didn't recall Narcissa being this bad when she was pregnant with Draco but he decided to put that difference down to him being a man. "…Can you stay with me…until I fall asleep?"

Sirius was taken aback by the request but he hesitantly nodded, "Yeah, sure…" he climbed over Lucius and sat down in the middle of the bed, his back against the headboard. "Sure you don't want a drink or anything first?"

"I'm sure," mumbled Lucius, his eyes closed. "Just need to sleep…"

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to the drowsy blond. How had it come to this? He and Lucius hated each other, didn't they? Well, no, perhaps not. Sirius would admit that he had never truly hated this man, there had been a great dislike there since childhood but it had never spawned into hate. But then, he had mainly grown to dislike Lucius because of the man's marriage to his cousin, Narcissa. Sirius had admitted to Remus recently that he had had a massive crush on the blond when he was younger, but he had ended up feeling betrayed when Narcissa announced that she was going to be marrying Lucius. But now, feelings that he hadn't felt since James had been alive were starting to reappear, and it was because of Lucius. _I can't be falling for him…can I? No, its too preposterous, he doesn't like me even if I don't mind him so much. Mind you, he does seem to be gay, or at least bisexual… Stop it, Sirius! He is still married to your cousin, he is pregnant, and he has tried to kill your Godson, you can not be falling for this bastard. No I think I can…_

While he had been mentally arguing with himself, Sirius hadn't realised that one of his hands had gravitated towards Lucius' hair, which he was now gently running his fingers through. The first he really knew of what he was doing was when Lucius spoke again, an amused tone in his voice.

"No, I didn't think you hated me as much as you like to think," Sirius jerked his hand away from Lucius' hair, and received a quiet laugh in return. "You don't have to stop."

Sirius frowned a little, "I thought you hated me,"

Lucius stayed curled up on his side with his eyes closed, he gave a little shake of his head, "I have never hated you, in fact, I was in awe of you after I first saw you stand up to your parents. That and I was jealous that I had never had the guts to do that."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Lucius practically purred when Sirius started stroking his hair again. "You have no idea just how much it really unnerved your parents when you stood up to them and stormed out, wanting to be your own person instead of another pureblooded robot like Regulus, or myself."

Sirius settled down on his side behind Lucius and continued running his fingers through the other man's hair, his own head propped on a hand, "…You didn't want to become a Death Eater, did you?"

Lucius snorted quietly, "He offered you sanctuary away from what you hated, and I was stupid enough to believe all the promises he made. Then, of course, I found out that becoming a follower of the Dark Lord was a lifetime of service, and that you couldn't back out when you had had enough. So I have been stuck with a stupid teenage mistake ever since, until now of course, but being stuck here isn't much better."

"No its not," replied Sirius quietly. "That's why I went to Platform nine and three quarters last year to see Harry off, I had no idea that you'd recognise me as Padfoot."

"Wormtail was useful for some things," said Lucius, "Even if he was a snivelling little coward."

"He was," agreed Sirius bitterly. "I wish the little bastard would die."

Lucius opened his eyes a little, "What made you put the Potters' lives in his hands?"

Sirius sighed deeply, "I thought Remus was the traitor in our group…and I didn't think anyone would suspect Wormtail of being the Secret Keeper, being the weak, pathetic little bastard he is. I thought it was a good bluff at the time, I felt sure that Voldemort-" he felt Lucius flinch a little. "Would suspect me, being James' best friend and all. It didn't occur to me at the time that he was surprisingly eager for the job."

"Yes, well look where it got him," said Lucius in minor amusement. He often revelled in other Death Eaters' failures. "Fingerless, Lordless, and the remaining Death Eaters wanting him dead. Of course, then we thought that you had done the deed for us."

Sirius huffed quietly, "Sometimes I wish I had done it, and then sometimes I wish I had never gone after him in the first place."

"Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"James," Lucius opened his eyes and turned his head in Sirius' direction when silence greeted him. "Should I take the silence as 'yes'?"

Sirius turned onto his back and put an arm behind his head, "As a brother, yes. As the best friend I've ever had, yes… And I loved him as more…not that it mattered, he was always after Lily." He laughed quietly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, even Remus doesn't know."

"People tend to spill their deepest secrets to me, for some reason," replied Lucius, he wasn't just asking these questions to be nosy. He was genuinely curious. "I can stop asking questions if you would like."

Sirius turned his head back to Lucius and he found himself staring into those grey eyes, which looked quite different when they weren't scowling or glaring in his direction. "Ask away if you want, its nice to have someone different to talk to." He was curiously aware of the limited distance between their faces, and it seemed Lucius had certainly noticed as well. "What made you go after Narcissa, anyway?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly; he turned onto his back as well and placed an arm over his stomach, "Arranged marriage."

"You're kidding."

"No, I am not," he replied. He glanced at Sirius and saw the curious expression on the dark haired man's face. "You know how it is with arranged marriages, I'm sure. If both parties don't agree to marry then we don't have to, but of course, I didn't agree and Narcissa did, so I had no choice but to marry her. Though I think the status and the money was the only reason she agreed."

"And you slept with her."

Lucius smirked a little, "I made sure I had fed her plenty of fertility potions and cast plenty of fertility charms to make sure she got pregnant the first time, so that I never had to sleep with her again. Needless to say it worked, and that horrible little snot was born."

"That's no way to talk about your son."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I am sure you've heard plenty about him from your godson and his friends to know what Draco is like," Sirius nodded. "He wasn't much different at home, and if I have to be honest, I have hit him before. Several times."

"From what I've heard about him, I'd like to smack him as well," replied Sirius. He thought for a moment before tentatively placing his hand on Lucius' growing abdomen, conscious of the grey eyes watching him intently. "Do you know what sex it is yet?" he was yet to find out who the other father was, but he didn't think now would be a good time to bring it up, no matter how talkative Lucius seemed at the moment.

"No. I want to wait until it's born to find out," replied Lucius quietly. "…I'm surprised you haven't asked me who the father is yet."

Sirius gazed back at the blond's handsome face, "I want to, but we're getting along really well at the moment. I didn't want to jeopardise that with asking about something that is obviously a touchy subject for you…unless you want to talk about it?"

Lucius gave a small shake of his head, he then moved Sirius' hand to where he could feel the baby was at the moment, "I don't…not right now anyway. I'll let you know if I decide I want to talk about it."

Sirius smiled slightly, "Well, you'll know where to find me."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak again but a yawn came out instead.

Sirius sat up and removed his hand from Lucius' stomach, "I'll let you get some sleep," the blond nodded, as Sirius got off the bed. "It's been nice talking to you."

"You too," Lucius watched as Sirius headed for the door. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked back to the pregnant blond, "Yeah?"

"Thank you, for giving me a chance," said Lucius sincerely. "It means a lot."

Sirius smiled, "No problem."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Finally, an update! Possibly not what you would have wanted to see but it's the best I can do.

****

Next Chapter: Christmas. Kids are back. Remus is back. Lucius and Sirius are growing closer.


	5. Grimmauld Christmas

**House Arrest**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own very much at all.

**Thank yous:**_ Sarahamanda, orlin, EsScaper, Eleonora1, ThouandI, ShiTiger, Goddess of Gorgeousness, iamtherealmaverick, catseye348, Shinigami, Legobaustein, Angel-In-Gold, jen, Black Kat64, Little Loony, Varyssa,_ _Elizabeth Annette, jay, Mistress Vamp, shadowcat,_ _caligula, alex, Dark Fairy 4 evur, Sezza Rikda, Wind X Fire X Water, _and _redrose2310._

**EsScaper:** Oh yes, slash is always coming when I get my hands on a computer. Yeah, James/Sirius does seem right, but I find it hard to write them anymore so I just read it instead.

**Eleonora1:** Hehe, I know I'm annoying. As for why Sirius suspected Remus, I was rather hoping that would have been answered in the books, of course it may still be but I doubt it now that Siri is gone. I may work that into the story briefly though, if you would like to see it.

**Pairings:** Sirius/Lucius and very soon Remus/Severus.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5:**_ Grimmauld Christmas_

It was late one morning when Sirius started to wake up. He felt very warm and content, partially because he had been sleeping much better the last few weeks than he had in ages, and also because he was becoming quite accustomed to having a pregnant blond in his arms when he woke. He had taken to spending the nights with Lucius because the pregnant man did not want to be alone now that he was just passed being seven months pregnant, but also because he was having nightmares from his short time in Azkaban.

The two ex-convicts had been growing ever closer since their first real talk over a month ago. They had been spending a lot of time together, just talking about anything or making fun of their families, they had even progressed to cuddling. Lucius had wanted somebody there to hold him because he was feeling very emotional and lonely, and Sirius had been more than willing to hold him during their little talks or throughout the night while they slept.

Their relationship had not progressed from there, though Sirius was privately hoping that something more might come of this companionship that they had built. And if something that Lucius had sleepily mumbled one night, before falling asleep, was anything to go by, then he did as well.

Sirius stretched a little and lifted his head to gaze groggily down at the peacefully sleeping platinum blond in his arms. Lucius looked so much younger than his 42 years when he was sleeping, not that that age was old in the wizarding world, considering they could live to be over 150. But with everything the man had been through, sleep made him look so gentle and innocent, which were things that he probably hadn't been in quite some time.

"Stop watching me sleep."

Sirius snapped out of his daze and smirked at the rousing blond; "Sorry, but you are much more amiable when you're asleep."

"Shut up…"

"My point exactly," replied Sirius, he tapped Lucius's side before hauling himself into a sitting position. "Are you hungry?"

"Always…" Lucius gave a huge yawn and stretched a little. "It's too early…"

Sirius got his watch off one of the bedside tables and looked at it, "Luce, its eleven thirty."

"Still too early."

"Suit yourself," said Sirius before getting to his feet and heading for the bedroom door. "Are you going to come downstairs anytime soon or are you going to be your usual antisocial self?"

"Antisocial self."

Sirius shrugged and opened the door, "I'll bring you some brunch up soon, or I'll send Hermione up with it, I'm sure she's eager to say hello."

Lucius just mumbled something indecipherable and rolled over.

Sirius smirked and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He headed downstairs, conscious of his rather sleep messed appearance, but he didn't feel the need to groom himself for people who had seen him in a worse state than this before.

"Good morning," said Remus, as he poured himself a cup of tea from the ornate Black family teapot. "Sleep well?"

"Very," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as he walked passed his Godson to get some of the breakfast that was left over – bacon, eggs, sausages and toast – Remus was a very good cook really. "What is everyone doing today?" Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had arrive at Twelve Grimmauld Place last night after their long train journey back from Hogwarts, and after dinner last night they had filled both Sirius and Remus in on everything that had happened at Hogwarts since the start of September. Hermione had been very adamant about seeing how Lucius's baby development was coming along last night, but Sirius hadn't let her disturb the blond, but he didn't think he would be able to keep her away from Lucius for today.

"As long as we're not forced to do any cleaning, absolutely anything," replied Ginny, in hopes that Sirius and Remus would be a little less strict than her mother had been the previous two summers when it came to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

Remus smirked a little, "Personally I think you should clean, Sirius isn't much of a house maid."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend; "Oh thanks, but you are no better when it comes to cleanliness. Lucius doesn't understand the concept of a _tidy_ living space, either."

"Oh, how is he?" questioned Hermione almost too eagerly for Ron and Harry's tastes.

"Why don't you take him some breakfast and find out?"

"All right," Hermione went about loading up a tray with some breakfast a hot and cold drink for Lucius to choose from, and then she wandered serenely out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the blond's bedroom.

"I don't trust him," grumbled Harry after Hermione had left.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and took a gulp of his morning or nearly afternoon coffee before he spoke, "I assure you, Harry, and you two," he directed to the two Weasley children. "Lucius is about as trustworthy as Remus and I. I have spent many evenings talking with him, he is no where near as bad as you have seen in the past."

Ron frowned, "But still, he did attack us in the Department of Mysteries."

"And in return, _he_ was quite brutally attacked," defended Sirius, if someone had told him that he would be speaking so highly of Lucius Malfoy some six or so months ago, he certainly wouldn't have believed them. Before he could continue, Harry spoke up again.

"But, what about the things he's done?" he started, he didn't like that his Godfather seemed so fond of Lucius Malfoy. "Like putting Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron…getting, or trying to get Buckbeak executed? Being a Death Eater!"

Remus spoke before Sirius could reply this time, "Maybe he has done some daft things in the past, Harry, but many people can still be redeemed, and by the looks of it, he has done so in Sirius's eyes."

Sirius nodded slowly, "I think you just need to get to know him… I mean, he despises his son as much as you lot do, if it's anything to think about."

Ginny finally spoke, "I never said anything bad against him, I trust Hermione's judgement and she seems pretty eager to get to know him…that and she is a muggleborn, he hasn't killed her yet, has he?"

"No, he hasn't," agreed Sirius. "That and he's over six months pregnant, I doubt he could move faster enough to do so even if he wanted too."

……

Lucius still did not leave his bedroom all day, he was feeling _extremely_ anti-social today and on top of that, dark thoughts about his past were starting to settle on his mind. Sirius and Hermione had been popping in and out of his room throughout the day, checking on him and attempting proper conversation, but he wasn't in the mood for that now.

By that evening, he was feeling quite upset, which was something Sirius noticed straight away when he had brought the pregnant blond some dinner.

"Here's your dinner," said Sirius, quite pointlessly, he quite obviously had food with him.

"I'm not hungry."

Sirius sighed and placed the tray down on the nightstand, "Lucius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sirius sat down on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Lucius's enlarged belly, "Obviously there is something wrong, so quit acting the petulant child, and tell me."

Lucius gazed at Sirius, sadness in his silvery eyes, which did not entirely mask the haunted look in them, "…You wanted to know who the father of my child is?"

"Well, yes, but you don't have to te-"

"I want too," the blond's reply cutting the dark haired man off, and leaving him silenced. "You have probably already guessed that he is a Death Eater," a silent nod from Sirius confirmed this. "It happened after a Death Eater meeting one evening, one that the Dark Lord called simply so that he could admonish me for being incompetent or something to that effect. I had not actually done anything wrong or threatened one of his missions, but it seems Bellatrix had some great vendetta against me…for some reason. In the end, the Dark Lord decided that instead of simple words, the Cruciatus Curse would be a better punishment for my so-called 'ineptness'…" he rested his hands on top of Sirius's one on his belly, as he gathered his thoughts. Now that he had started telling Sirius, he was going to finish, however hard it was for him to relive what had happened. Even if he decided not to tell Sirius in great detail about what had truly happened to him the night his child was conceived, he would still have it going through his own mind. "He kept me under that curse for…for what must have been at least three or four minutes…then he just lifted it and left, along with many of his followers.

"I was in too much pain to get up and leave with them straight away…and some of those that stayed seemed to have realised that, one of them was Bellatrix," he continued, his voice going a bit quieter as he spoke. Sirius silently vowed to get revenge on his psychotic cousin, all of this was apparently her fault. "The first I knew of this…I suppose you could call it a 'mutiny' as I was higher up in the Dark Lord's ranks than they were…the first I knew of it was when one of them, I'm still unsure as to who it was now, kicked me in the stomach before I could at least get to my knees.

"They started to taunt me…Bellatrix leading them, as per usual…" he liked the feeling of Sirius's free hand gently rubbing his sore back, as he continued. "They beat me some more…there must have been about six of them, I think… I tried to get them to stop, I was certain our Master wouldn't be happy about it if he found out what they were doing to me…but I can see now that my life was pretty much worthless to him by that point… I pleaded with them, but all that achieved was making it worse. By that point I could barely move on the floor from the amount of pain I was feeling… They took that opportunity of course…to take advantage of my weakened state…"

Sirius could hear the confidence in Lucius's voice slowly ebbing away; he had to hand it to Lucius though, he didn't think that he would have been able to go through this and come out sane on the other side. "Take your time, Luce…"

Lucius sniffed and nodded, some of his blond hair falling into his eyes, not that he cared right now. "The advantage taking, of course, involved ri…ripping my clothes off of me… I-I felt so humiliated already and then…then they forced me onto my stomach and held me there, so that…" he choked back a sob that was threatening to break from his throat. "So that they could…could take it turns to-to have me…"

Sirius pulled the hurt and sniffling pregnant blond into his arms; sure Lucius had been a bastard in the past but he didn't deserve that, nobody did. He wouldn't even wish that kind of torture upon Snape…

Lucius buried his face in the juncture of Sirius's neck and shoulder, "I-I don't know who the father is…Sirius…it-it could be any…any of them…" he finally broke down into a fit of body shaking sobs in Sirius's arms. "…She sp-spent the whole t-time laughing…"

"Sh Luce, its all right," said Sirius in an attempt at consoling the sobbing man in his arms. "They can't hurt you anymore…I won't let them hurt you, or your baby."

……

It was some time later when Lucius slowly pulled away from Sirius a little bit, his sobs having died away a little while ago. He looked at Sirius with red-rimmed eyes from his crying, and tear stained cheeks, an image of himself that he once would have refused to let anyone else see. He was still sniffling a little bit; "…You must think I'm pathetic…"

Sirius frowned, "I think nothing of the sort," he replied firmly, he entwined his fingers with those of one of Lucius's hands. "In fact, if anything, I have a much deeper respect for you than I did before," he saw the questioning in Lucius's still rather water silver eyes. "I admire you for being so strong these last few months, even with what you've been through, and if I get the chance I will kill the Death Eaters responsible, Bellatrix especially."

Lucius gulped and wiped his still tearful eyes on his sleeve, "I don't want anyone fighting my battles for me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you are going to have to get used to it because that is what I do," a hint of a smile or amusement appeared on Lucius's face briefly. "Anyway, you and this bub are not to be alone, you are stuck with me whether you wish to be or not."

"That idea isn't all too unpleasant, really," replied Lucius, he wiped his eyes again. "Look at me, I am forty-two years old, I am pregnant and I have been bawling my eyes out like a little girl," Sirius snorted. "Even you have to admit that that is pathetic."

The dark haired man shook his head, "Perhaps I would think so if I still didn't like you and you were not pregnant. But I do happen to like you, a lot, and you _are_ pregnant, so I can find it in my heart to forgive you for soaking my shirt through with your tears."

"You are so gracious, Sirius, thank you," there was a hint of sarcasm in the blond's voice, again, he gave a sniff. "I am hungry now."

Sirius smirked, "It's probably gone cold now," Lucius gave a shrug, so Sirius passed the tray to him. "Suit yourself."

"I think I will," Lucius put the tray on the bit of his lap that was still left, but instead of tucking right into the food, he picked at it thoughtfully. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

Lucius raised his eyes so that he could see the handsome face of Sirius Black, "Thank you, for…for listening to me, and letting me pour my heart out to you, not many people I have known in the past have been as understanding as you are."

Sirius smiled and tentatively ran his fingers through Lucius's hair, pushing some of it out of the man's eyes, "I must confess, I have never been much of a listener, I always used to do the talking with Remus and James."

Lucius nodded slowly, "You certainly talk a lot, I admit," Sirius grinned at him. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"I usually do, don't I?"

Lucius gave another small nod, "Well yes, but…" he couldn't quite voice what was on his mind. He studied Sirius's face almost shyly for a few a moments before finally deciding on doing something he had wanting to do for some time now. "Oh, what the hell…" his dinner forgotten about, he pressed his lips to Sirius's. When Sirius gave a surprised squeak he nearly pulled away again, but as he tried to do so he found his head being held in place by Sirius's hands.

Of course, he had been surprised when he had found Lucius's soft lips against his own, but Sirius had wanted to do this for quite some time, he had just never made the first move in case it offended or upset Lucius. But he opened his mouth at the feel of the tongue flicking at his lips and allowed it to slide along his own, as they kissed, he the dark haired man wondered just what he had been waiting for? Lucius was an exceptionally good kisser, and it certainly appeared that they both felt something more than just friendship for each other, especially now.

Finally though the kiss ended, and the two men broke apart, but they didn't move from the very close proximity they were now in; they regarded each other intently though. Lucius then spoke quietly, "I take it you haven't been put off by earlier, then?"

"If anything it made me want to kiss you more," replied Sirius, his fingers threading through Lucius's hair. "I've been wanting to do that for a while, but I didn't think you would appreciate it."

Lucius smirked, "I would not have taken offense, I assure you, though I probably would have cried all over you or something, being pregnant and all."

"I think we have already established that I don't mind soaking up your tears for you," replied Sirius, he sat back a bit dropping his hands from Lucius's thick hair. "Are you going to eat that or not?" Lucius glanced at the tray balancing precariously on his lap and shook his head, so Sirius put it back onto the nightstand. "So…what now?"

Lucius gave a shrug before he gave a yawn, "…Maybe a nap…"

Sirius nodded, "Okay then, get comfortable," it took Lucius a few minutes to do so, it certainly did not appear to be an easy task for a six-month pregnant man. But once he looked comfortable enough, Sirius settled down beside him and pressed a kiss to his white-blond hair. "Tomorrow I think you should find out the gender of your baby."

Lucius snorted, "You're only saying that because you want to help name her."

Sirius lifted his head again, _"Her?_ You sneaky git."

Lucius opened his eyes and glanced at Sirius out of the corner of them, "Well, maybe I forgot to tell you…"

"Oh well," Sirius put his head back down on a pillow again. "I'll just help you pick a name tomorrow then."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Goodnight to you too, Luce."

An amused snort sounded from the pregnant Malfoy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** How was that for a very long overdue update? There is not much left of this story, probably two chapters at the most.

**Next Chapter:** The more romantic relationship between Lucius and Sirius develops a bit more. Lucius starts deciding on names for his baby, and Remus spills a secret to Sirius.


	6. Secrets Told

**House Arrest**

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now what is not mine.

**Thank yous:** _Eleonora1, Sesshomaru-is-my-master, yoblossom, Seduction, Marblez, Sarahamanda, ShiTiger, Malefacent Black, ThouandI, XxVampire EmpressxX, Goddess of Gorgeousness, Nemi Jade, Orlin, im no muggle, Nercomi, Sezza Rikda, _and _Isabella Rossellini, Remusgrl01, Lliira, nercomi, Darka-Chan. _

**Eleonora1:** Yes, I suddenly adore Lucius/Sirius again. You are a good guesser but I am also not very subtle. Don't worry, Severus/Remus will be along _very _soon.

**Seduction:** I was being serious about the two or so chapters left, sorry!

**As _Goddess of Gorgeousness_ pointed out, I said Lucius was seven months pregnant at the beginning of last chapter, and six months pregnant near the end. He was seven months pregnant throughout the entire chapter, so just ignore my 'six months' mistake.**

**Saying that, Lucius is eight months pregnant this chapter.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6:** _Secrets Told_

Sirius sat on the bed that he now shared with one Lucius Malfoy, leaning against the headboard, with a very pregnant blond between his legs, using his own body as a backrest. He was gently running his hands up and down Lucius's arms and occasionally playing with the silky blond hair. "You need to relax."

Lucius shifted slightly against his fellow ex-convict's body and grumbled out a reply, "Easy for you to say, you are not the one who is eight months pregnant. You are also not fat and ugly."

Sirius sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of Lucius's neck, "Neither are _you,_ Blondie, now don't start running yourself down again," he watched as the blond head turned and silver eyes gave him a nasty Malfoy glare. "There's no point in glaring at me, you know I'm right."

"You are not."

"_Yes,_ I am," the dark haired man wrapped his arms around Lucius's upper body and nuzzled the pregnant man's neck. "You are gorgeous, Luce, you always have been, and you know full well that that's the truth. Cheer up a little; you're going to have your own little princess in about month's time."

Lucius smirked slightly, "I thought I had my own little prince, but that turned out to be wishful thinking."

Sirius ran his fingers through the long, thick hair of his new partner, "Well, you can start anew with this little tyke, can't you? Forget about the mistakes you made with raising your son, and focus on raising your daughter," Lucius rested his head back on Sirius's shoulder so that he could just see the dark haired man's face. "And anyway, Draco is half Black, no wonder he's a little shit."

Lucius smiled slightly but then he took on an almost sad look, "This child is the creation of two Death Eaters and rape, what does that say for her?"

"Maybe so," replied Sirius quietly. "But she will be raised by the better half, won't she? I'll help as well if you want to keep me around…"

"You have had next to no experience with raising a child, it is not easy, Sirius," Lucius took one of Sirius's hands in his and placed it on his stomach just as his baby kicked.

Sirius smiled, "Yes, well…I've had a little, I mean, I helped look after Harry for a bit before…well, you know what… Teenagers aren't easy to look after, I've realised…"

"Exactly," Lucius rubbed his forehead. "…I wouldn't exactly say I have ever been Father of the Year, but I would like another go at being a father…if I am given the chance of course."

Sirius frowned a little, "What do you mean 'if you're given the chance'?"

Lucius gently rubbed his stomach as he spoke again, this time quietly; "A condition of my house arrest was that I stay under Dumbledore's guard _while_ I am pregnant. When I was taken out of my holding cell at the Ministry, I heard the guards talking about it, they said that when I've had this child she will be taken away from me and I will be sent straight to Azkaban 'where I belong'."

"The Ministry don't know where you are though," said Sirius thoughtfully. "And if Dumbledore doesn't turn up for you after you've had this baby then I think you'd be safe, I mean, they can't separate a baby from its only parent, its wrong."

"They have plausible grounds to do so, Sirius," the tone of Lucius's voice was getting sadder as he spoke now that the hard reality of what could happen to himself and his baby was forming in his mind. "If the Ministry found out that I have been here with _you_ of all people, it would give them even more of a stronghold on taking my baby from me. We are both wanted criminals, they would not deem that suitable for a baby to grow up around."

"Dumbledore won't let tha-"

"Dumbledore _hates_ me," Lucius cut the dark haired man off mid-speech. "He always has done, and rightly so, really. He has no reason for wanting to help me keep my child and keep my sorry arse out of Azkaban. Frankly, I am still reeling from the surprise of him keeping me out of that hell hole in the first place."

Sirius pressed a kiss to Lucius's jaw and sighed, "Well, he does have plenty of reason to dislike you, I understand that, but Dumbledore isn't so heartless as to let those idiots at the Ministry take a defenceless baby away from its father… Even if that defenceless baby is _your_ flesh and blood, granted, he would probably throw your son to the giant squid at the first chance he got, but not a baby."

"…I hope you're right…"

……

"You look tired, Sirius," commented Remus after he had sat down at the kitchen table in Twelve Grimmauld Place a few days later.

Sirius rubbed his eyes and yawned, "I am tired, had a long chat with Luce last night…tried to console him…"

"Did it work?" asked the werewolf curiously. If he had to be completely honest, he was still a little uncertain about Lucius Malfoy but it seemed that the ex-Death Eater had changed for the better while being stuck in the Order Headquarters with Sirius. Also, he had not seen Sirius this happy in, literally, many years, and he knew Lucius played a big part in the happiness of his best friend.

Sirius gave a shrug, "I think so…" he gazed at his mug of coffee for a few moments. "Hey Rem?"

"Yeah?"

Sirius stayed silent for a moment before forming his question, "Do you think Dumbledore will have Lucius sent back to Azkaban once he's had the baby?"

Remus frowned slightly, leaning back in his chair as he thought Sirius's question over, "Honestly?" Sirius gave a nod. "I still don't think Dumbledore is all that fond of him, but I doubt he has the heart to split a newborn baby up from its parent. I couldn't be certain, and I certainly heard that that was the plan from Tonks, but… No, I really don't think it will happen, at least not right away…"

"I don't want it to happen," grumbled Sirius mournfully. "He only remained a Death Eater because he was scared."

"I don't blame him," Remus sighed. "Look, Sirius, I think there is every possibility that he will be allowed to raise that child; though I can easily see him being under house arrest for the rest of his life."

"As long as he isn't Azkaban…"

Remus tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Sirius hopelessly. "I mean, once you peel away the bastard exterior and the aristocratic aloofness, he's actually a really nice guy… 'Course that could just be because he's pregnant. I've always fancied him anyway; I just never liked the personality I saw."

Remus hesitated a moment before speaking again, "…So, has Lucius's presence extinguished the torch you've been carrying for James all these years?"

Sirius choked on his coffee, "You _knew?"_

"Of course I knew, Si. James may have been oblivious to it, but those around you two could see it," continued Remus truthfully. "Just in the way you looked at him it was obvious."

"Do you think Lily knew?"

Remus gave a nod of affirmation, "She did know; she and I had a chat about it once," Sirius looked affronted. "I don't think she ever said anything to James about it."

Sirius was fiddling with his hands on the table, as though he was nervous about something, "…I do still love James, and I probably always will…but I have Luce now. Anyway, I could hardly let on to Harry that I wanted to shag his father."

Remus snorted, "No, I don't think he would take it too well."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," replied Sirius; he hadn't had a proper talk with Remus since Christmas. "You just seem much happier than usual, and at Christmas I'm sure I heard noises coming from your room."

Remus laughed, "Sorry."

"So you are seeing someone?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who is she? He?"

"_He,"_ Remus scratched his head. "I'm not sure I want to tell you who he is though, because I know you'll throw a fit."

"Oh, ye have little faith, Lupin," Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Tell me, please? I've been sharing a bed with Lucius Malfoy for the last couple of months; do you really think I'm liable to throw a fit?"

"I do, actually," the thing Remus said was mumbled so quietly that Sirius didn't quite catch it.

"Excuse me?"

Remus sighed, "I _said,_ it's Severus."

Sirius blinked, had he heard correctly? Remus was in a relationship with Snape? _Snape? "Snape?"_

"Yes, see," said Remus. "You're getting uppity about it already, and you better not start whining about it, because you are with the man that talked Severus into becoming a Death Eater in the first place."

Sirius, who had his mouth open ready to speak, quickly closed it again; why did Remus always have to be right? But Severus Snape? He was a complete and utter bastard. Wasn't he? "Why him?"

"Why not?"

Sirius sighed, "Are you happy? Is he treating you right?"

Remus smiled, Sirius's concern was quite sweet really; in fact he had always found Sirius to be rather protective of him, especially at school. At least, every other time at school apart from the Willow Incident. "Yes, I am happy, and _yes,_ he is treating me right. You have nothing to worry about," he saw Sirius's mouth start to open again. "I won't try and force you two to be civil to each other; I know it would be losing battle."

"Good, so long as you realise that."

……

After his long talk and catch up with Remus, Sirius headed back upstairs to check on the heavily pregnant, anti-social blond. "What are you doing?" he asked upon entering the bedroom to find Lucius jotting things down on a piece of parchment.

Lucius ran a hand through his long hair, "I'm writing down all the names I like that I'm considering for the baby."

Sirius crawled onto the bed beside the blond and pressed a kiss to his neck, "Got any on high priority?"

"Yes," Lucius finished scribbling another name on to his list and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius took the list and scanned down it, noting that the first four names were circled and highlighted more than the others on the list. "_Isabelle._ That's a nice name," Lucius smiled. "So you're tossing up between _Isabelle, Maria, Karliya,_ and _Elizabeth?"_

Lucius rested his hands on his swelled abdomen, "Mmhmm. I suppose I could just give her all four of those names, but it's a bit of a mouthful."

"Yeah, a bit," Sirius gave the pregnant wizard a hug. "I was talking to Remus downstairs about your predicament," Lucius raised an eyebrow. "He seems fairly confident that you won't be sent back to Azkaban."

"Is he usually right?"

"About ninety nine point nine percent of the time, yes."

Lucius gave a grim smile, "I still think I'm going to prepare myself for the worst…" he let Sirius hold him close as he thought. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

Lucius sighed and sniffed, "If I am sent back to Azkaban, will you look after my daughter for me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Finally! Another update! Been a while, hasn't it?

**Next Chapter:** **Final Chapter.** Baby Girl Malfoy arrives. Sirius has a talk with Severus. Dumbledore makes a final appearance.


	7. Life Renewed

**House Arrest**

**Disclaimer:** I own Baby Girl Malfoy (name undisclosed until she is born).

**Thank yous:** _yoblossom, XxVampire EmpressxX, Sarahamanda, Seduction, Jade Guenevere Black, EsScaper, vytiri, Sweet-single, Lady-Frisselle._

**Vytiri:** Yes, Lucius is rather pessimistic, isn't he? But then he has been through a lot recently, so he can be forgiven for it, I think. But he should relax a little bit, shouldn't he? Thank you for the name suggestion!

**Seduction:** Yes, I updated! Me? Write an unhappy ending? You'll have to wait and see…

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! **…_Hugs Reviewers…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7:** _Life Renewed_

It was nearing the end of February and Lucius was due to give birth any day now and because of that, Sirius was not all too fond of leaving the blond on his own.

Lucius scowled at the dark haired man across the table from him, "Sirius, I may not have a wand but I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands if you don't stop fussing over me."

Sirius's grey eyes widened slightly, "Sorry…I just want to make sure you're ok."

Lucius sighed and rubbed his swelled abdomen, which was becoming quite sore, "I'm fine, and you'll certainly know when I go into labour," he sighed and gazed down at the table. "You will be with me, won't you?"

Sirius reached across the table and took one of Lucius's hands in his own and gave it a squeeze, "Of course I will be, I wouldn't miss it for the world," a slightly disbelieving eyebrow raised. "Well…as long as you don't abuse me and hurt me while you're in labour, I've heard it happens."

Lucius smirked, "I'll try and be nice."

"Good."

"Can you do something for me? When I'm having the baby?"

Sirius nodded, "Sure."

"Can you keep Hermione notified of what's going on?" asked Lucius. "She's been begging me with owls for the last fortnight to let her know when it happens."

Sirius smiled slightly, "You know, when you first arrived here, Hermione kept telling me off every time I upset you or said something nasty behind your back," Lucius's eyebrows raised slightly. "If I still thought you were the stuck up blood purist I met as a kid, I would think it was pretty funny that a muggleborn girl was defending you."

"If I was still the blood purist I once was, I would have killed her the moment she set foot in my room," replied the blond; he gave a shrug. "I'll have to thank her for keeping you in line, you bastard."

Sirius grinned, "Forgive and forget?"

"I already have."

……

It was late in the afternoon and Lucius was in his bathroom; he had just gotten out of the bath, which he thought would help soothe his aching back and stomach. It had helped a little bit but not enough for him to ignore the pain; he had a towel loosely around his lower body and walked over to the mirror to observe himself. Though he had gained quite a bit of weight and he hadn't seen his feet in a few months, he was fairly happy with the way he was looking; he looked healthy enough, his baby was certainly healthy and developing well. His hair, though wet at the moment, was looking much shinier and better than it used too-

The blond hissed as another sharp pain shot through his body; he placed a hand on his baby belly as he started to realise what was happening. But before he could do anything else he felt something trickling down the inside of his legs. "Oh no…"

Why did Sirius have to be at the other end of the house?

Lucius walked, or waddled, as quickly as he could over to the bedroom door, a hand fixed firmly on his stomach; he opened the door and took a deep breath before yelling, "_SIRIUS!"_

…

"_SIRIUS!"_

Sirius was up in his mother's old bedroom feeding Buckbeak when he heard Lucius bellowing his name; the ex-convict immediately dropped the sack of dead rats and ran from the bedroom. Literally, within seconds, he was at Lucius's side as the blond sat down on the bed in nought but a towel. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

Lucius shook his head and whimpered, "My water broke…" he saw Sirius's eyes widen. "I'm having the baby."

Sirius nodded, his mind had gone blank all of a sudden, "OK…What do I do?"

Lucius glared at the dark haired man, "Get me help, you idiot!"

Sirius nodded again frantically, "Right. Help," with that he ran to the nearest fireplace to floo Madame Pomfrey. Within minutes Madame Pomfrey had flooed over and went straight to Lucius's bedroom and shut the door on Sirius.

……

A couple of hours later, Sirius was sitting on the floor against the wall outside of Lucius's bedroom; it felt like it had been hours since Lucius told him he was having the baby. But while waiting, he had dutifully written an owl to Hermione telling her that the baby was on its way. He sighed as Remus came along the hallway. The shut out wizard looked up and gave his friend a grim smile, "Hi…"

Remus frowned, "What going on?"

Sirius sighed, "He's having the baby and Madame Pomfrey shut me out."

"Oh-" as Remus was about to say something else they both heard a shout of pain from inside the bedroom.

"_Get this fucking thing out of me!"_

"Lucius, calm down and breathe."

"_I am calm!"_

Sirius gazed down almost blankly down the hallway, "He said this morning that he wanted me with him when he has the baby and now the demon nurse won't let me in."

Remus smirked and raised his eyebrows for glancing at the door.

When Sirius saw this action he turned back to the door and saw Poppy Pomfrey regarding him sourly, so he quickly jumped to his feet looking sheepish. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, he requested your presence," replied Pomfrey before re-entering the bedroom.

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly at Remus and spoke quietly, "You could've told me she was there."

Remus gave a shrug and smiled, "What can I say? I like watching you squirm," Sirius glared at him. "Go on, Lucius needs you."

"If she hurts me I'm going to get you back for it," grumbled Sirius before entering the bedroom. After entering the bedroom he went straight over to Lucius and sat down beside him on the bed; he took in the overly dishevelled appearance of the man he loved. Lucius's pale skin was flushed and covered in sweat, he was whimpering every now and again and he was most likely naked underneath the covers of his bed.

Hang on a moment, did he just think that? The man he _loved._

Sirius smoothed Lucius's hair back away from his face and pressed a kiss to his head, "How are you doing?"

"Oh fantastic…" came the sarcastic, biting reply.

Sirius nodded, it seemed the old Lucius had resurfaced for this birth, "It'll all be over soon."

Lucius whimpered and gripped one of Sirius's hands as another contraction hit him, "It…better be…"

Sirius held the blond close as he looked to Madame Pomfrey, "How exactly does a man give birth?"

Pomfrey sighed, "Caesarean Section."

Sirius nodded as Lucius's head found its way to the crook of his neck, "Can you do that on your own?"

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying, Mr. Black?"

Sirius's eyes widened slightly, "Nothing."

……

"_Make the pain stop!"_

"Deep breaths, Lucius, deep breaths."

"_I AM taking deep breaths!"_

Madame Pomfrey scowled, "No you're not, you are shouting. Now _do_ as I _say."_

Lucius nearly started crying again, "I am! …_Cut it out of me…"_

………

By the time 7am the next morning rolled around, the crying of a newborn baby could be heard; a newborn baby with an unconscious father, as the pain and exhaustion had become too much for Lucius. While Sirius held the unconscious form of Lucius, Madame Pomfrey went about carefully cleaning up the little baby girl before wrapping her up in a blanket and placing her in a transfigured cradle.

After doing so, she turned back to Sirius, "I owled Severus a little while ago to bring some potions over for Lucius, he will leave the instructions for their consumption with you. When Lucius wakes up, get him to eat something, even if he refuses."

Sirius gave a nod, and ran his fingers through the blond's hair, "Are there any instructions for the baby?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "I trust that Lucius already knows how to raise a child, this being his second time as a father."

"Ok."

……

About half an hour after Madame Pomfrey had left, the doorbell of Twelve Grimmauld Place went off and upon answering it, Sirius found himself face to face with a very sour looking (though not unusually so) Severus Snape. After the two of them had entered the kitchen, the Potions Master spent all of about ten minutes explaining the potions for Lucius to Sirius.

Severus held up one last black vial, "This one, is pain relief, it is to be taken only when he needs it and _not_ as a preventative."

"Ok," Sirius frowned slightly at the scowl he was getting; he was forcing himself not to make any biting remarks to his old school enemy, but only for Remus's sake.

Severus gave a nod, "Have him owl me if he wants a refill of anything," with that he turned and headed for the doorway only to stop in his tracks when Sirius spoke again.

"Wait!"

Severus looked back over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised, "What, Black?"

Sirius sighed and folded his arms, "Do you care about Remus?"

"Told you, did he?"

"Yes he did. Answer my question," said Sirius demandingly.

"Not that it is any concern of yours, Black," started Severus, sneering slightly. "But yes, I do. Anything else?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly and gave Severus a calculating look, "If you ever hurt him, I will make you wish you were never born."

The Potions Master smirked, a hand inside his robes, instinctively clutching his wand, ready for an attack, "Remus is perfectly capable of defending himself against me, Black, I assure you. However, if you start meddling in our business, I too, will make you wish you were never born. Do you understand me?"

Sirius nodded tersely, "Yes."

"Good."

With that, Snape in all his bat-like glory, swept out of the kitchen leaving Sirius standing there thoughtfully. After a few moments of gazing at the spot that Snape was standing in previously, he gathered up the potions and took them upstairs ready to administer them as soon as Lucius woke up, as were his instructions.

…

Come 9am Lucius came around, he shifted carefully, mindful of the fact that he was quite sore; he blearily opened his eyes to see Sirius standing beside the bed, cradling a tiny baby in his arms.

Sirius smiled when he saw Lucius was awake and sat down on the bed beside the wakeful blond, "Good morning."

Lucius rubbed his eyes and forced himself, albeit a little painfully, into a sitting position so that he could see his baby properly, "She's so small…" his voice was a bit hoarse from all the shouting he had done during his labour.

Sirius carefully handed the little baby to her father and watched as Lucius held one of her little hands in his and smiled, his silver eyes glistening with tears, "Happy it's over?"

Lucius yawned and rested his head on Sirius's shoulder, "The labour? Yes," he wiggled his feet a little under the bedcovers, "I think I need to familiarise myself with my feet again too," he felt Sirius kiss him on the head. "I'm in no hurry to go through this again, I have to admit."

"I don't blame you," Sirius gazed at the little baby for a few moments before speaking again. "You have a selection of rather foul looking potions to force down, and I have also been instructed to make you eat whether you want to or not."

Lucius sniffed, "Ok…toast please."

"Yes sir."

……

An owl arrived at lunchtime with two notes tied to its leg, one from Hermione and one from Dumbledore, which brought dread to both men before it was even opened. Lucius was in his bed, nursing his baby, as he read them.

_Lucius,_

_Congratulations! Sirius owled me last night (apparently under your strict orders), and Madame Pomfrey told me your daughter arrived early this morning. I'm so happy for you! How are you and the baby? Have you named her yet? I hope Sirius is looking after you two._

_Owl me back!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Lucius smirked as he placed Hermione's letter beside him on the bed, "Are you treating me right, Sirius? Hermione might beat you up if you're not."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't doubt that."

Lucius gazed at the still unopened letter from Dumbledore in his free hand, "I'm not sure I want to know what this one says…"

Sirius frowned, "Want me to read it first?" Lucius nodded and handed it to him; he unrolled it and let his eyes drift down the piece of parchment. It was short but to the point.

_Lucius,_

_The Ministry have not yet been notified of your child's arrival; however, I will have to tell them, as they will get suspicious if you do not deliver. In the mean time, I plan to look into your case, and perhaps vouch for you. I do not promise that you will get off scot-free, but I think perhaps a long term house arrest will be the kindest punishment._

_My congratulations to you on your new arrival,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What does it say?"

Sirius looked back to the blond, "He says that he has not yet notified the Ministry of the birth, but he will have to, to avoid suspicion. He also said he will look into your case, and it sounds promising that he will try and keep you out of Azkaban, but possibly under long term house arrest."

Lucius gave a grim smile, "I guess he probably thinks that that is more than I deserve."

"Maybe, but he did the same for Snape, and he was as guilty of his crimes as you are."

"True…" Lucius bit his bottom lip. "He hasn't done anything for you, though, and you _are_ innocent."

Sirius sighed, he leaned forward and kissed Lucius gently on the lips, "Just don't think about it at the moment, ok? Just relax, and be happy that you can spend some time with little Miss No Name Malfoy, here."

Lucius gave a proper smile this time, "Isabelle."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to call her 'Isabelle'," elaborated Lucius quietly, as he gazed back down at his baby. "Isabelle Karliya Malfoy."

Sirius tiled his head to the side, "Where does 'Karliya' come from?"

Lucius took a sip from his glass of water, "It's an old family name, it was my grandmother's name, and I guess any daughter that my parents or myself had would probably end up with the name. I like it, anyway."

Sirius smiled, "You wouldn't have given it to her if you didn't like it."

"I feel like kiwifruit, do we have any?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "No we don't… I thought the cravings would stop after the birth?"

Lucius gave a shrug, "Probably do, but I'd still like some kiwifruit."

"I'll ask the next person that turns up to get you some."

"Thank you."

……………

**Two Months Later**

……………

Little Isabelle Malfoy was two months old now and she was incredibly spoilt and doted upon by her father; she was very loved and deep down inside her baby brain, she probably knew it. Despite the lack of sleep both Lucius and Sirius were getting now, because Isabelle, they were both, if possible, closer than they were before and happier.

Lucius was currently standing in his bedroom in nothing but a pair of fairly low slung black trousers, quietly watching his daughter, his new pride and joy, sleeping in her crib. He could feel a pair of grey eyes watching him, but he didn't acknowledge it or speak; he just wanted to spend a solitary moment with his child.

They had still not heard much more about Lucius's 'predicament', for lack of a better word; he still had that weighing down at the back of his mind but he was trying to not think about it for now until Dumbledore came and said anything. On the other hand, he was very happy for Sirius who, thanks to Remus and an amazing stroke of luck, was cleared of all charges against him a fortnight ago.

Remus had been spying in the werewolf underground and had caught wind of Pettigrew's snivelling presence, after watching him for a few days he attacked. He stunned Pettigrew, who had never been a duelling match, and had dragged him to Dumbledore who proceeded to the Ministry. After using Veritaserum on Pettigrew as well as Legilimancy, Fudge had no option other than to clear Sirius's name. Sirius was officially pardoned, though given a chance; he would have attacked those that had him locked away.

Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded, as he watched Lucius watch his daughter; he let his eyes wander over Lucius's body. There was no trace that the man had ever been pregnant left on the slim frame of the blond, he had become his old self almost too quickly for Sirius's comfort, but he seemed healthy and happy enough (perhaps he had borrowed Sirius's wand and used a spell of some sort). Though Lucius had seemed on top of the world the last two months, Sirius could still see a certain amount of sadness in those silver eyes, especially when the blond was having one of these moments. He could give a pretty good guess as to what was going on inside that gorgeous head; he was certain that Lucius was thinking he may not have much more time to spend with his baby; especially Dumbledore did not keep him out of Azkaban.

Not content in just watching the blond and the 'little princess' (his nickname for Isabelle), Sirius went over to them and wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and pressed a kiss to his pale neck, one of his hands finding its way to rest on Lucius's chest, "Are you all right?"

Lucius leaned into Sirius's embrace a little bit, "I am fine, like I was the last time you asked."

"Sorry."

Lucius turned his head slightly so that he could see Sirius's face, "Don't be, I just feel…very edgy at the moment," he saw some questioning in Sirius's eyes. "I have a feeling I'm going to hear, very soon, about my fate, and I am really _not_ looking forward to it."

………

Sure enough, the very next morning Albus Dumbledore turned up at Twelve Grimmauld Place with a file full of parchment concerning Lucius and his 'fate'. The nervous blond was sat at the table, nursing his daughter with Sirius beside him; he felt a reassuring squeeze to his left thigh.

Dumbledore opened up the file and began to speak, "First and foremost, Lucius, you are, by luck, free from spending the rest of your life in Azkaban Prison," Lucius let out a deep breath of relief. "However, you are not excused of your charges. I have convinced the Wizengamot to allow you a long term house arrest, so long as you remain under the guard of myself, and possibly Sirius, as well," Sirius nodded, a hand still on one of Lucius's legs. "For the next five years you will remain under our guard, you will be allowed to leave your place of residence only if you have Sirius or myself with you. You will remain without your wand for the next year-"

"We're in the middle of a war!" argued Sirius; he was about to say something else when he felt one of Lucius's hands on his arm, in a meek attempt to restrain him.

"I am well aware of that, Sirius," replied Dumbledore, "as are the Wizengamot. However, I think, and I am sure Lucius will agree with me, that the relinquishing of his wand is a better punishment than life in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss," Lucius nodded. "After this year has passed, and if you have proven yourself to be reformed, your case will be reconsidered and you may have your wand back. And, the same will happen after your five years of house arrest are over. There is also the matter of your daughter," he noticed that Lucius immediately looked very worried. "No need to worry, Lucius, though many of the Wizengamot are not convinced, I have talked them into allowing you to keep custody of your child. But, also during the next year, an Auror has been requested to check in on you every fortnight to make sure Isabelle is well."

Lucius sighed and nodded, though he didn't like hearing that people didn't trust him with his own baby.

"Lastly, being that they are your bank accounts, you are allowed full access to them once more," continued the old Headmaster. "It is up to you whether you continue to allow Narcissa to use them, but as Draco is not yet of age, you are still, under law, responsible for his well being and must continue to support him until he is seventeen."

Lucius nodded again, "His seventeenth is in June, is there really any point?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Being that it is within the first two months of your sentence, it is strongly advised that you do so without complaint."

"Ok."

Dumbledore pulled a couple of pieces of filled out parchment from his file and pushed them across the table to Lucius, along with a loaded up quill, "Please sign each of those to show that you understand and are willing to accept the Wizengamot's punishment."

Lucius carefully handed Isabelle to Sirius, he then picked up the quill and pulled the documents towards him; he gave them both a quick read over just to make sure that he was not being fooled into signing his death warrant or something. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair being scribbling his signature onto the bottom of each document; he then pushed them back across the table to Dumbledore and folded his arms on the table. "It seems a fairly light punishment considering what I have done, and am being accused of."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "I thought so too, to be honest, but the truth behind your daughter's conception earned you some sympathy votes," Lucius frowned slightly. "That and the valuable information you were able to give the Order at the start of your stay here," the Headmaster checked his watch before tucking the signed documents back into his file. "Now I must bid you both farewell, as I have a school to run," he got to his feet and pulled a small, pink teddy bear out of one of his large robe pockets. "Before I forget, this is from Miss Granger."

Lucius smiled and took the toy from the old man, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded curtly, "I also think allowing a young muggleborn like Miss Granger get so close to you helped your case as well."

"Thank you, Albus."

"You're welcome," with that, the old Headmaster left the kitchen and the Order Headquarters.

Lucius sighed and gazed at the teddy bear in his hand before turning to Sirius, who was still holding Isabelle and pointing the teddy bear out to her, "I never expected it to go that well."

Sirius smiled, he reached out with his spare hand and tucked some of Lucius's hair behind his ear, "Well, its done with now, and for all intents and purposes you are pretty much a free man, with the added fact that you need to have a twenty four seven baby-sitter."

Lucius smiled slightly at Sirius's attempt to cheer him up, "I don't feel safe without my wand though, I never have done."

Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly, "I guess nothing can be done about that, except for you to behave yourself over the next year."

Lucius nodded; he held the teddy bear out so that it was right within Isabelle's eyeline and she let out a happy squeal as it moved slowly back and forth in front of her. "She's going to be five years old when, or _hopefully_ when I'm completely free."

"But at least you are _not _in Azkaban."

"True," Lucius leaned forward and gently kissed his cooing daughter on the head before looking to Sirius. "Are you willing to put up with me for another five years?"

Sirius snorted, "I think I can handle you, Malfoy," that said, he closed the gap between them and kissed Lucius full on the mouth, a happily cooing two month old between them.

"Mm…Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"You never got me my kiwifruit."

**THE END**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** An extra long final chapter for all my faithful reviewers! I hope you all enjoyed that! And know this, I stayed up till 3:30am to bring it to you, because I got so into writing it.

**Thank you, again, for reviewing!**

_**Will there be a sequel? Well...possibly...**_


End file.
